gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Am Ende aller Kräfte
|Nächste= }} Am Ende aller Kräfte ist die achtzehnte Episode der dritten Staffel von Glee. Kurts und Rachels großes Vorsingen für die NYADA steht an, doch während Kurt sich entscheidet, ein Risiko einzugehen, möchte Rachel lieber auf Nummer sicher gehen, was zu etwas Unerwartetem führt und ihre Zukunft gefährdet. Einige Glee-Mädels machen sich über Coach Beistes blaues Auge und häusliche Gewalt lustig, was Coach Roz und Sue anders sehen. Als die beiden herausfinden, dass Shannon von Cooter geschlagen wurde, finden sie, dass es an der Zeit ist, auszuziehen. Die Glee-Jungs helfen derweil Puck für seinen Erdkundetst zu lernen, da er, wenn er ihn nicht besteht, seinen Abschluss nicht schaffen wird. Puck, der dies zunächst auf die leichte Schulter nimmt, wird durch einem unerwarteten Treffen mit einem Vertrauten die Augen geöffnet. Handlung thumb|left|Puck versichert Finn, dass er sich keine Sorgen machen brauchtRachel bereitet sich körperlich und mental auf ihr NYADA-Vorsingen vor. Sie geht jedem Risiko aus dem Weg, nur um ihrem Traum näher zu kommen. Sie weiß, dass ihre große Zeit jetzt gekommen ist. Währenddessen versucht Finn, mit Puck zu sprechen, weil er ein Gespräch zwischen ihm und einer Mitschülerin mitbekommen hat. Finn macht sich Sorgen, dass Puck seinen Schulabschluss nicht ernst nimmt, doch Puck macht sich gar keine Gedanken. Er muss nur seine Erdkunde-Klasse bestehen, um den Abschluss zu bekommen, obwohl er gar keine Ahnung von Erdkunde hat. thumb|Die Mädchen werden von Coach Roz zurecht gewiesenBrittany spricht mit den Mädchen, weil sie mitbekommen hat, dass sie als Schülersprecherin für das Motto des Abschlussballs zuständig ist. Als Coach Beiste an ihnen mit einem blauen Auge vorbeigeht, reißt Santana einen Witz darüber, dass sie von ihrem Ehemann geschlagen wurde. Coach Roz Washington hört diesen Witz und findet ihn gar nicht lustig, weshalb sie die Mädchen auf ihre Liste setzt und ihnen mit Konsequenzen droht. Sie sucht das Gespräch mit Sue, um dagegen vorzugehen, dass die Kinder sich über häusliche Gewalt lustig machen. Als Coach Beiste und Will zu ihnen stoßen, erklärt diese, dass sie sich beim Training verletzt hat. Will hingegen ist schockiert, dass seine Kids sich über so ein ernstes Thema wie häusliche Gewalt lustig machen. Sue versichert ihm jedoch, dass sie mithilfe von Coach Roz und Coach Beiste etwas dagegen unternehmen wird. Kurt probt in der Aula für sein NYADA-Vorsingen und singt dafür The Music of the Night, während Tina ihm dabei zur Seite steht. Nach der Performance ist Blaine begeistert, doch Kurt zweifelt daran, weil er sich selbst langweilig findet. Er braucht etwas Neues, das man nicht voraussehen kann. thumb|left|School's OutPuck schleicht sich zu seiner Erdkunde-Lehrerin, um sie zu verführen. Er macht Andeutungen, doch als er ihr näher kommt, weist sie ihn ab. Sie ist nicht käuflich, doch Puck möchte nur eine gute Note, damit er seinen Abschluss schafft. Seine Lehrerin schlägt ihm vor, zu lernen, doch Puck hält sich für dumm und haut einfach ab. Er performt School's Out vor den New Directions, um ihnen zu zeigen, dass die Schule für ihn vorbei ist und verlässt danach einfach den Proberaum. thumb|AufgabenstellungRoz, Shannon und Sue möchten mit den Mädchen über Santanas Kommentar sprechen. Als diese die Sache nicht ernst nehmen, erzählt Coach Roz ihnen von ihrer Tante, die einen netten Mann geheiratet hat, der sein wahres Gesicht nur zuhause gezeigt hat. Sue gibt den Mädchen zu verstehen, dass es viele Songs gibt, die über Frauen, die von ihren Männern geschlagen werden, handelt. Sie möchte, dass die Mädchen als Wochenaufgabe einen dieser Songs wählen, um zu zeigen, dass eine Frau sich wehren kann und diese Gewalt nicht mitmachen muss. thumb|left|Finn trommelt die Jungs zusammenMike bittet Blaine im Trainingsraum um einige Haar-Tipps, als Finn sich in das Gespräch mischt und den anderen Jungs verdeutlicht, dass Puck nicht anwesend ist und ihn niemand seit einiger Zeit gesehen hat. Er ist der Meinung, dass sie alle den Abschluss schaffen sollten, weshalb sie Puck helfen wollen, seine Erdkunde-Note zu retten. thumb|Rachel redet Kurt ins GewissenRachel stürmt auf Kurt zu, weil sie gehört hat, dass er seinen Song für das Vorsingen geändert hat. Sie will ihn dazu bringen, keine Risiken einzugehen und ist sich sicher, dass er das nur getan hat, weil er sich selbst sabotieren möchte. Er glaubt, dass er nicht gut genug ist und braucht deshalb etwas, worauf er seine Niederlage schieben kann. Sie schafft es, Kurt dazu zu bringen, bei seinem Song zu bleiben, indem sie an seiner Seite stehen möchte. thumb|left|Nach Cell Block TangoDie Mädchen performen Cell Block Tango für Sue, Coach Beiste und Coach Roz, doch während der Performance rennt Coach Beiste raus und Sue und Coach Roz sind wütend, weil die Mädchen die Aufgabe nicht verstanden haben. Anstatt darüber zu singen, dass Frauen den Mut finden sollen, ihren Mann zu verlassen, sollte er sie schlagen, sangen sie über Frauen, die ihre Männer schon wegen eines Kaugummis umbringen. Nach thumb|Shannons Geständnisder Performance sprechen Sue und Coach Roz mit Coach Beiste und erfahren, dass Cooter sie tatsächlich geschlagen hat, weil sie den Abwasch nicht gemacht hat. Beide Frauen sind schockiert und ermutigen Coach Beiste dazu, Cooter zu verlassen, doch diese hat zuviel Angst, weil sie glaubt, dass kein anderer Mann sie je lieben wird. thumb|left|Puck und sein VaterPuck erledigt seinen letzten Pool-Reinigungs-Job, weil er danach an die Westküste aufbrechen möchte. Plötzlich sieht er seinen Vater vor sich, der ihn um Geld anhaut, weil er seine Miete nicht bezahlen kann. Nach diesem Gespräch macht sich Puck auf den Weg zurück in die Schule, wo die anderen Jungs bereits einen Plan aushecken, um Puck zurückzuholen. Dieser erzählt ihnen von seinem Treffen mit seinem Vater und sagt, dass er nie so werden möchte, wie dieser. Deshalb muss er seinen Abschluss schaffen und bittet die Jungs um Hilfe bei seinem Erdkunde-Test. thumb|Not the Boy Next DoorKurt bereitet sich auf sein Vorsingen vor, als Rachel dazu kommt und ihn aus der Bahn wirft, als sie sagt, dass Carmen Tibideaux von der NYADA beim Vorsingen dabei sein wird. Die beiden haben beide Angst vor ihr, weil sie bereits mehrere Träume zerstört hat. Kurt geht auf die Bühne und ändert im letzten Moment seinen Song, weil er sich sicher ist, dass seine ursprüngliche Performance öfters vorkommt. Er wählt Not the Boy Next Door, da der Song besser zu ihm passt und bekommt dabei Hilfe von Brittany, Mercedes und Tina. Nach seinem Auftritt bekommt er Lob von Carmen zugesprochen, weil er eine gute Performance abgeliefert hat und ein Risiko eingegangen ist. Kurt fehlen die Worte und er freut sich sehr. thumb|left|Rachel vermasselt ihr VorsingenRachel spricht sich hinter der Bühne noch einmal Mut zu und auch Finn überreicht ihr noch einmal Blumen, um ihr Glück zu wünschen. Als sie auf die Bühne geht, beginnt sie mit Don't Rain On My Parade, doch während des ersten Versuches, fehlen ihr auf einmal die Worte. Sie bittet um einen zweiten Versuch, der jedoch auch daneben geht. Carmen möchte Rachel nicht noch einmal eine Chance geben, verlässt die Aula und lässt eine verzweifelte und weinende Rachel zurück. thumb|The Rain in SpainDie Jungs lernen bis in die Nacht mit Puck zusammen, damit er seinen Test besteht. Joe erkundigt sich bei Finn nach Rachel, doch diese will nur alleine sein. Die Jungs wollen weiterlernen, doch Puck bekommt nichts mehr in seinen Kopf. Als er durch Finn auf eine richtige Antwort kommt, performen die Jungs The Rain in Spain dazu, was als Eselsbrücke dienen soll. thumb|left|Shannon bedankt sich bei den Mädchen...Sue sucht am nächsten Tag Coach Beiste auf, weil diese eigentlich die Nacht bei ihr verbringen sollte. Sue ist enttäuscht, doch Coach Beiste versichert ihr, dass sie die ganze Nacht damit verbracht hat, bei ihrer Schwester Denise einzuziehen. Danach spricht sie mit den Mädchen und erzählt ihnen die Wahrheit, damit sie nicht davon ausgehen, dass ihre Freunde nicht auch so sind, wie Cooter. Sie bedankt sich bei den Mädchen, dass sie ihr die Augen geöffnet und vielleicht sogar ihr Leben gerettet haben. thumb|...und Puck bei den JungsWährenddessen hat Puck seinen Erdkunde-Test und widmet sich diesem auch nach einer Weile. Nachdem er ihn abgegeben hat, bedankt er sich bei den Jungs für ihre Hilfe. Durch sie hat er das Gefühl bekommen, männlicher Vorbilder in seinem Leben zu haben. thumb|left|Shake It OutCoach Beiste wird von den Mädchen in den Proberaum gerufen, weil ihre Aufgabe noch aussteht und sie ihr einen Song schulden. Sie sind stolz auf sie und entschuldigen sich für ihr Verhalten. Danach performen sie Shake It Out und bringen Coach Beiste damit zum weinen. Während des Songs sieht man aber, dass sie wieder zu Cooter zurück ist und ihm eine zweite Chance gegeben hat. thumb|CryKurt möchte Rachel aufbauen, doch sie weiß, dass sie es nicht geschafft hat. Sie ist sehr aufgebracht, weil sie es vermasselt hat und keine Chance mehr bekommt, um es wieder gut zu machen. Sie bittet Kurt darum, nicht mehr darüber zu sprechen, doch zuvor spricht sie noch ihr Lob für seinen Auftritt aus. Danach performt sie Cry in der Aula und lässt ihrer Trauer freien Lauf, während Puck seinen Test zurückbekommt, den er nicht bestanden hat. Verwendete Musik *'School's Out' von Alice Cooper, gesungen von Noah Puckerman *'Cell Block Tango' aus Chicago, gesungen von New Directions-Mädchen *'Not the Boy Next Door' aus The Boy From Oz, gesungen von Kurt Hummel mit Tina Cohen-Chang, Mercedes Jones und Brittany Pierce *'The Rain in Spain' aus My Fair Lady, gesungen von New Directions-Jungs *'Shake It Out' von Florence + The Machine, gesungen von Tina Cohen-Chang, Mercedes Jones und Santana Lopez *'Cry' von Kelly Clarkson, gesungen von Rachel Berry Unveröffentlichte Songs *'The Music of the Night' aus Das Phantom der Oper, gesungen von Kurt Hummel *'Don't Rain On My Parade' aus Funny Girl, gesungen von Rachel Berry Gast- & Nebendarsteller *'Chord Overstreet' als Sam Evans *'Damian McGinty' als Rory Flanagan *'Dot-Marie Jones' als Shannon Beiste *'Vanessa Lengies' als Sugar Motta *'Samuel Larsen' als Joe Hart *'NeNe Leakes' als Roz Washington *'Whoopi Goldberg' als Carmen Tibideaux *'Thomas Calabro' als James Elliot *'Eric Bruskotter' als Cooter Menkins *'Kathleen M. Darcy' als Eleanor Doosenberry *'Rebecca Staab' als Mrs. Collins Abwesende Hauptdarsteller *'Dianna Agron' als Quinn Fabray *'Jayma Mays' als Emma Pillsbury Trivia *In den USA hatte die Episode 6.01 Millionen Zuschauer. *Das ist das erste Mal, dass Quinn in einer Episode fehlt. Der Grund dafür ist der, dass ihre Darstellerin, Dianna Agron, nach Frankreich für ein Vorsprechen zum Film "Malavita – The Family" flog. Am Ende bekam sie die Rolle. *Das ist das erste Mal, dass Puck seit Galaktische Weihnachten singt und seit Will will bei einem kompletten Song dabei ist. *Kurt singt das erste Mal seit Ouvertüre wieder einen Musicalsong, der für einen Mann geschrieben wurde. *Das ist das zweite Mal, dass: **sich die New Directions über Shannon lustig machen und sich hinterher mit einem Song bei ihr entschuldigen. Zuerst waren es die Jungs und Tina in Ungeküsst. **Will nicht die Wochenaufgabe vergibt. Das erste Mal war in I kissed a girl and I liked it, wo Finn sie vergab. *Die Szene, in der Rachel ihre Audition vermasselt, kam von Leas Angst während der Glee Konzertour. Sie behauptete, dass sie den ausführenden Produzenten, Dante DiLoreto, anrufen musste und ihm sagte, dass sie es einen Abend verpatzen wird und ängstlich war, wenn es passiert wäre. *Das ist das dritte Mal, dass Rachel etwas Schlimmes in einer 18. Episode passiert. In der ersten Staffel leidet sie in Guter Ruf an einer Mandelentzündung, in der zweiten Staffel bricht ihr Finn in Born This Way die Nase und in dieser Episode versagt sie bei ihrem NYADA-Vorsingen. *Es ist das erste Mal, dass Brittany drei Folgen hintereinander singt. *Die Episode brachte Shannon Beiste-Darstellerin Dot-Marie Jones eine Primetime Emmy-Nominierung in der Kategorie "Outstanding Guest Actress in a Comedy Series" ein. Fehler *Pucks Testantworten sind neugeschrieben, als er ihn zurückhält. *Am Anfang der Episode erwähnt Rachel, dass sie keine Milch trinkt, da es die Stimme verschleimt, jedoch dürfte sie als Veganerin sowieso keine trinken. Sie könnte aber Mandel-, Soja-, Getreide- oder Reismilch gemeint haben, was sie als Veganerin wie normale Milch trinken würde. *Als Finn den Jungs den "Angriffsplan" auf Puck erklärt, zeigt er, als er "Blaine, Mike und ich" sagt, versehentlich auf Pucks Strichmännchen anstatt auf seins. *Der Glee Club hätte nicht in der Lage gewesen sein sollen, über Nacht in der Schule zu bleiben, außer sie hatten die Erlaubnis vom Rektor. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S3